The Graces and Monsters Mix
by Shinju Uchiha
Summary: This is from Graceling and Kristen's other book called Fire. Anyways Star is a girl whose life was thrown upside down the day she was born. She is always in fear of loosing her life to something... But she is one of the most beautiful creatures.


I was purely a monster. I was not only a Graceling but a human monster at that. My mother…. A woman who was a graceling herself…. And my father… and monster of the Dells… had a one night thing and then they went their separate ways for who would have guessed that I would be born of it? It depressed my mom to know that I would never see my father which had not been the case. After my fourth year of living my father found out and came to me. My mother and him decided to send me out of the houses of the nobles into the country of Dells.

So here I was living in the house of a noble in the country of the Dells. The country folks had not been able to take care of me…. Well more like they were scared of me for they had never seen anyone with different eye color. They had thrown me out and tried to set me on fire actually but Lilian… my good natured servant now…. Fought them off and rushed me to my new home. I had many burn marks along with knife marks along my body from them trying to kill me off.

My parents sometime wish that I was not there but they can't do anything about it for I am just a child… And no I one besides my mom knows about the Dells in Monsea. They do not know what I can do with my power or anything else. I am a freak of nature… One who is not to be seen by the normal people.

Anyways my keeper is a man named Nash. He is quite kind and hugs me a lot. He told me he had always wanted a daughter but had had four sons. They were all off at the castle of King Brigan. I had yet to meet them after my fourteen years here. I was 18 and waiting to meet them. They were to be coming back today. I was excited to finally meet them and put faces the letters they sent to me. I had grown found of the youngest who was only four years old when he was sent to train at the palace… the same year I was born.

"Star!" Lilian called for me. I hated my name… I mean… Who was ever called Star? Which actually stood for Star and Fire in my mother's mind but she did not want to put me in company of an old monster who many had heard and many for loved. So I had been called Star since stars are burning flames of gas. Why not call me freak with the name huh?

"Aye what'b it that you'b needen'?" I called back laughing at my bad accent and way of speaking which got under her skin most of the time. I heard her huffing as she came up to my room. She burst into my room and glared at me.

"You be needen' to stop yo' speaken' like that," she said glaring at me. I giggled… She never had spoken like but when I heard her it was funny. She smiled at me. "Get ye butt dressed Lady Star."

"In what dress shall it be that I wear?" I asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow. I did not like dressing up but I was fine by that.

She gave me a glare and got out a pink one that made my blue icicle hair look weird. "This one be the one you be wearin'. Now be dressed and be gone."

I glared at her and thought about making her change her mind but I decided that would not be fair to her. My Grace and my monster powers worked together. They were rather weird in my opinion and hard to explain at that. I could hear other's thoughts and I could tell how close or how far they were. I could make them forgot all they had seen or made them think they had seen something that had not. I could put them in pain without them knowing by making them think it was pleasant. I had done so many monstrous things with my power that it brought tears to my eyes.

I wiped my eyes putting the evil pink dress. I sniffled and looked at myself in the mirror. I was really too beautiful for even I could loose myself to my image. I grabbed a cloak for it was cold and went downstairs into the main court and stood there with Lord Bruckner… there we go finally tell the name of the man who basically is my father… "Hello," I softly greeted him.

"Hello sweetheart," he said smiling at me and giving me a quick hug. I smiled a t him and nodded to him as shouts came from the front. He smiled and took my hand leading me outside. We stood there as four riders on their horses rode up to us. All four male. They each got off and gave their father a hug while I stood behind them looking at my feet with my cloak's hood over my face.

I heard their thoughts… They were about me. They were wondering who I was and why I was being so shy a around them. I was trying not to smile as they thought their thoughts. _Bruckner please you are making them suffer… And I can feel that introduce them please?_ He chuckled and nodded looking at them.

"My fair sons let me introduce to you Lady Star," he said smiling and bringing me forward. I slowly lifted my head up and pushed back the hood of my cloak and opened my eyes looking at them and then wished I had not for the oldest had such perverse thoughts about me…. I backed off from them feeling naked beneath the clothes I was wearing.

"I must be leaving," I whispered before taking off back into the stone building I had just left. I ran up to my room and hid. I wished not to be near someone who could only think of taking me to bed. I curled up crying on my bed as Lilian came in to comfort me. She took me into her arms gently trying to calm me down. I fell asleep in her arms.

I awoke to someone in my room. It was not the oldest nor the middle sons. It was the youngest who was in my room. I stretched and looked at him. "Ashwell?" I asked rather surprised that he would be in here especially after I had acted.

"Aye," he said smiling at me. He came over and hugged me picking me off the bed. "I am so sorry about my brother for he is a bit off." I could tell he was sincere. I hugged him back feeling like I had just gotten a friend back when this was the first time we had met.

"It is ok Ash," I whispered smiling as he held me. I was so happy that he was here… I felt a special connection to him for some reason that I could not figure out.

"If Lady Star permits me I wish to take you to a spot that I loved when I was four years old… Of course you have the freedom to deny that," he said smiling. I thought about it for I had not gone anywhere new but I was scared of the country folk for they hated me.

I looked at him and felt that his intentions were good for he was letting me into his mind… He seemed to crave it… for all males do… I laughed a bit at him. "I shall go with you."

He smiled and sat me down. I laughed and shooed him out so I could get ready. I put on a dress that was blue and went back out to him. He took my hand and hurriedly headed outside holding onto my hand. We went out the wall and into the thickets. I was a bit scared for other monsters roomed this place but they were not very smart and if they could they would kill me. I looked at Ashwell and sighed. Thank god he had a bow and arrow with him.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking at me. Even someone I had just met knew I was a loud mouth! I laughed a bit at that thought for I was a loud mouth… Around almost anyone and now I was not saying a word.

I smiled at him. "I am just fine… just didn't know what to talk about," I answered truthfully. I was so confused sometimes.

He laughed and smiled. "Well if it is a subject we be needen' how about we be talking; 'bout that nurse?" He asked me. I giggled and nodded.

"A fine subject to be talking about Lord Ash for I am guessing she was also your nurse," I said smiling at him. He nodded. "Why I would have never thought that you had had her as nurse considering you talk like a country folk."

"I learned that she hated it when I talked like that so I started doing that to get on her nerves… And apparently Lady Star learned it too," he replied chuckling a bit.

"Aye that I did, but I shall always be in debt for she saved my life," I said. "If it had not been for her I would have been dead and we would not have met."

He nodded and squeezed my hand a bit. We kept walking in silence for a minute until we came to this rock that was smooth as can be that looked a bit like wood in its color. It was the size of a stone house that the farmers lived in. I stared at it and I heard him laughing.

"I used to come here when I was little to play around… I missed it terribly when we were forced to go see King Brigan." I nodded acknowledging this factor. He kept laughing at me and I was just standing there in awe. Then I heard a raptor and I froze… It saw me and came for me. I screamed as an arrow whipped by my face and landed in the creature. I couldn't believe that I had screamed.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked worried. I just took off running. I was able to get away from him as I kept running. I got to a place where the trees came together and I looked around. The sun had gone down and I was out here in the dark. I sure hope no one was looking out here for me. I kept walking and then yet again a raptor came. I started running then felt the claws rip into my dress and then my back. I screamed and rolled into some leaves.

I felt the mouth rip into me again and I started crying. I should have known better then to run off especially without a guard or weapons. "STAR!" I heard somebody yell as the raptor's body went limp on top of me. It smelled so good and suddenly I was hungry even though I was in pain.

"Someone get that thing off of her!" I heard Bruckner yell. Somebody got it off me and I just laid there in pain. I felt a few hands pick me up and put me on something. The thing was picked up and started moving and I blacked out before anything else happened.

I awoke to cussing and glass breaking. "How could you let this happen Ashwell!?" I heard Bruckner scream at his son. I let out a sigh and moaned as I moved. They both looked at me… Bruckner mad and Ash with relief.

"Do not fight over a monster who ran away," I told both of them… which received me a glare from both of them. Apparently they did not see me as a monster as I saw myself.

"Sweetheart you were attacked by a raptor," Bruckner said looking at me. /I sighed knowing he had probably been worried sick that I might be hurt. I sighed.

"I know I was but I shall be fine," I said looking at him sighing. He seemed rather mad at me still while Ash was trying to make sure I was fine. "I am fine Ash stop worrying it is giving me a headache."

"Oh sorry Lady Star… and that is good to know you are doing good," he said smiling a bit at me which made me smile back. And then a thought it change of Bruckner's mind made me look at him.

Bruckner let out a sigh as we looked at me. "Child… sweetheart… You are to marry Ashwell in the summer… your parents' orders." I was shocked. I sat there and stared at him not believing him. I mean how could my parents' do that to me? They promised… No… they couldn't.

"And you agree to this father?" Ash asked… He was not apposed to it and neither was I we were just shocked that this was happening. Bruckner just nodded and looked at both of us then something dawned on me… My father wanted to produce more monsters.

"How in the world could he do this to me!?" He wants me to have more monster kids for his sake!" I screamed throwing the nearest breakable thing at the door. I was mad… I couldn't believe he had learned nothing from my great-grandmother Fire. I growled and started yelling out profanities. Bruckner was shocked and Ash worried.

I tried to get up and Ash rushed and pushed me down his mind guarded against me. "Star stay down," he told me in a harsh tone that made me do as he commanded. I was never ordered to do anything by anyone and with the way Bruckner stiffened he thought I would blow up. I glared at Ash then broke into tears for my father was using me. Ash pulled me into his arms and hugged me as I cried.

"Do they not care what can become of me?" I asked still crying as Bruckner left. Ash shook his head as he repositioned himself so he could sit on the bed still holding me. He held me and hummed as I kept crying. I didn't understand the way my parents worked for they claimed they loved me but if they did they would not be forcing a marriage between me and him.

"Star the job of a parent is to make sure their kid is well set in the world and then wish for their happiness… Well that is what I have always heard but I do not believe it myself," Ash responded chuckling a bit. I smiled at him and hugged him wincing a bit. "Maybe you should rest some more for those raptors got a pretty good hold on you," he said sighing.

"But I thought there was only one," I said looking at him. He shook his head and sighed fingering some of my hair. I was happy for the touch though I did not know why.

"Once one saw your hair more came and they started going after them… We had to throw a blanket over you to keep them from getting to you," he said sighing again. He was disappointed with himself for he had lost me and it was his fault in his mind.

"Do not blame yourself Ash for I ran away… It is not your fault I ran either… I just needed a good run for I have been locked in this place waiting for a while and I needed to get out," I told him hoping it would ease the feelings that he felt in his mind. He nodded in understanding and I fell asleep in his arms feeling safe.

--

The next morning I awoke to screaming. I looked a round to see that Ash had left and I was left in my bed under the covers. I ran to the source of the screaming and found Lilian screaming at a dead mouse that was bleeding on the floor. The odd thing was that the cat who caught the mouse was dead. I stood there and stared. Then shouts came from the courtyard. I ran outside as Bruckner fell. I screamed as blood pulled around his feet.

"STAR!" I heard Lilian scream as she pushed me out of the way of a raptor who caught her and snapped her neck. I stood there in shock… Bruckner… Now Lilian… NO!

"'Fighting positions!" I heard Jamison… the second oldest brother… yell. And I suddenly knew who had sold us out… It was James… the oldest. I stood there in shock trying not to cry. "Ashwell and Aaron get Lady Star to the capital right now! Take some guards with you!" The men nodded and grabbed me. They pulled me to the stables and put me on my horse Dapple… they both got on their horses along with some of my guards that I had had since I was little. We took off leaving behind the only place I had known as my home. I was in so much pain from the previous encounter with the raptors that I passed out crying on my horse.

--

I awoke to arms wrapped around me. I looked around and was face to face with Ash. I felt a few tears come to my eyes as I looked at him. "We are going to be wed in a week's time," he whispered to me. I nodded. We were on his horse.

"Speed it up!" Aaron yelled at Ash. Ash nodded and started going faster as he held me. I snuggled into his arms going in and out on consciousness.

--

"Wake up Lady Star!" I heard someone call to me. I sat up and looked around. I was in a hospital I believe. I sat up moaning and wincing. I looked around and saw a rather rotund nurse looking at me. She smiled at me. "Glad to see you awake Lady. You had everyone worried."

I gave her a weird look and yawned. "How long have I been out and what happened?' I asked looking at her. She seemed familiar and gentle.

"Lady you have been out for two weeks straight since you got here," she replied. I stared at her in shock. "You got am infection after the attack with the raptor and you became ill and delusional until you just stopped waking up."

I stared at her shocked as Ashwell came in and hugged me tight. "Oh my Lady," he whispered before kissing me passionately. I kissed him back a bit surprised but I liked it. He held me close and rocked me back and forth. I fell back asleep.

--

Ok after three weeks of me being awake I was to be married today! I smiled as I sat on my chair having my hair done. I already had my dress on. It was breath taking in my opinion. It was a royal blue that would usually have clashed with my hair but with the stones laid with the dress it was wonderful. The sleeves went down to the floor and look like wings as they dragged the floor. The bodice Star was laced tightly and a bit of my chest was showing but not so much that it was inappropriate.

My shoes were made of crystal. I refused to have any of it made out of a monster for I loathed it. I smiled at myself in the mirror as my hair was curled and stuck to the back of my head. It was set upon my head and I smiled as a tiara was placed on my head. I smiled at myself and looked at the people who were here… my mother, the nurse who I found out to be my aunt, and my grandmother. I just wish that Lilian was here, but alas she was not. I sighed and stood up as they each embraced me.

My father soon entered and smiled at me. "My beautiful daughter," he said hugging me. I hugged him back and he kissed my hair. He dismissed everyone. Him and I were left in the room alone. "My child I know what you thought I was doing this so there would be more monsters but that is not the case. I want there to be a man in your life who can protect you and give you what you need," he told me. I simply nodded and he led me out.

We headed down the hall to the throne room which is where the wedding was to take place. Not many were allowed to attend for not all could be trusted seeing me without looking nice… much less dressed up. We got to the room and we slowly went inside. I sat that everyone was standing and looking at the door for they had been waiting for me. I took a deep breathe as we started walking. I saw Ash and felt his thoughts as they flashed…He was amazed that I could look even better then I had before. I smiled at him and then everything went quickly… My dad tackled me to the floor as an arrow whizzed by. I looked up to see a man seething with a bow and arrow in his hand. He wanted me dead.

"GRAB HIM!" I heard my cousin… King Brigan… yell at the guards. They rushed forward quit mad that they had let him through. They dragged him out and my father helped me up.

"Your hair still looks lovely my daughter," he said smiling at me. I nodded and he led me to Ash. I took Ash's hand and he helped me up to be even with him. He was worried about me.

_Do not worry Ashwell… I am fine for my father protected me from that man. Let your mind be at rest please,_ I told him which caused him to relax. He smiled at me and the wedding and the feast went perfectly. Then was time for the wedding night which I was a bit excited about…


End file.
